1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved tool holder having a bracket extension to prevent inadvertent removal during use. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved tool holder readily attachable to a belt, pocket or pant/short waist band.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for tool holding devices have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,499, titled TOOL CARRIER, by inventor, Gulley, a tool carrier having a frame formed from a closed wire loop which includes a tool insertion portion having spaced side rail members connected by an arcuate end bar. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,302, titled, BELT MOUNTED CAN HOLDER, by inventor Smith, a holder for a handle of a container comprises a substantially rigid, continuous wire-like member bent to form a belt receiving portion and an integral